The Heart Matters
by ByterStyber
Summary: When an evil presence invades the summoners rift and kidnaps Soraka the last person anyone expected to go after her is the only one willing to risk the dangers of another dimension.


Onlookers watched in horror as shadows engulfed summoners rift. The sky darkened and the ground shook, the river turned to ice almost immediately while the sound of the wind whistled through the trees ominously. The champions of the league ceased their fighting, recognizing the imminent danger. Out of nowhere a dark figure materialized in the middle of the field of justice and was quickly surrounded by members from both blue and purple team. The moment it laid eyes on them it knew their names. Directly in front of it stood Kayle, Soraka, Jayce, Vayne and Master Yi. Preferring to flank the enemy from behind were Warwick, Twitch, Singed, Viktor and Morgana. Having learned as much as it cared to about the small annoyances it now faced, it began to speak.

It addressed the vermin before it, "I have come to send a message to all those able to hear me, none of you are safe from this day forward". Shadows dripping from its mouth with every word it continued. "On this day you call the harrowing your souls have been claimed and your lives forfeit". Thunder and lightning punctuated his words as he finished, striking terror into the hearts of everyone spectating the now interrupted match. For a few moments all that could be heard was the wind that now threatened to rip trees from the ground. A lighthearted chuckle broke the silence and Jayce was the first to reply. He spoke confidently "I don't think you thought this through very well my friend". Despite looks from Kayle that clearly told him to be silent he didn't stop. "I suggest you take your terrible weather back with you to wherever you came from before you learn the hard way that we don't take kindly to people who interrupt our matches". Otherworldly laughter echoed around the rift and the unknown figure bowed his head. The rumbling in the ground ceased, the wind stopped all together, the river melted and the sky turned a brilliant blue again. "It appears my master was right about the people of this dimension" said the thing with no name, voice dripping with sarcasm. It bellowed "You will learn to fear my name, your children's children will cower at the word, I will strike you down for my name in your tongue is Destruction".

Suddenly the ground underneath the small gathering rose up like a pillar of earth trapping all but Kayle, who could fly. The water in the river turned to fire and the trees all shed their leaves. The sky remained blue but the sun was no longer shining and the wind howled stronger than ever. There was a bone crunching snap as the monster before them took hold of Jayce's throat, squeezing the life out of the piltover champion. It tossed him off the edge of the rocky pillar as if he was nothing. The other champions quickly sprang in to action, Vayne and Twitch firing bolts as fast as they could. Warwick let out a howl as he charged into the fight along side Master Yi, both slashing through the enemy with ease. Viktor unleashed an arcane singularity and Kayle and Morgana threw everything they had along with it. There was an explosion of light as it all collided with The Destroyer, blinding the champions for a moment.

As their vision returned however, it was clear that they had not defeated their foe. "Is that the best you can do?"the unstoppable entity mocked. It raised an open hand towards the sky and a rift opened behind it. It spoke one final time "Killing you would be a mercy, I shall leave you here knowing there is nothing you can do to stop me. On the day of my return you shall cower in fear as i reap the souls of your men, women and children. They will cry out for your help for you are their heroes, but none of you shall answer the calls because you are feeble and broken. And I will take one of you as a reminder that none are safe from my grasp". Unwilling to let another champion suffer Kayle offered herself to Destruction making her final plea, "Take me so that they may go free, I can not bear to see them suffer". Laughter came forth from The Destroyer as it took hold of Soraka and in an instant carried her through the rift, Kayle looked away as the rift closed without any trace of being there.

As the weather calmed and the pillar of earth sank back into the ground Warwick and his team walked back to their base, seemingly unaffected by the events that had transpired. Kayle stared into the ditance as Master Yi comforted her and Vayne seemed frozen stiff until a familiar voice asked if she was alright. "Hey, Vayne, can you hear me?" the voice said. "I need to know if you"re okay", Jayce walked into view and Vayne finally responded. "Jayce?" she exclaimed, "I thought you were dead!". He chuckled and explained that the magic that usually made them repawn had never stopped because the match was still technically ongoing. The sight of Jayce alive brightened Kayles spirits and Master Yi gave him a solemn nod. Suddenly the summoners regained contact with them, they were concerned for the champions safety and they activated their recall spells as soon as they could. It looked like, for the moment everything was back to normal. Except for Soraka, who was in far more danger than any of them knew...


End file.
